


Adventures In Cosplay

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Canon-Compliant, Conventions, Cosplay, F/F, Gen, the highest form of meepmorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Peridot and Lapis discover a new and exciting form of meepmorp.





	

Your name is Peridot, and you are  _ so excited _ .

 

“Lapis!” you call from the corner of the barn, and she flies down, cocking her head to the side as she looks at your handiwork.

 

“...What is  _ this _ for?” she asks, after a long pause.

 

“Well, as you might remember, Steven and Connie invited us both to DelmarvaCon, and Connie mentioned something called...cosplay. It’s where you make clothes and pretend to be characters you like!”

 

“Why would you wanna do that? Couldn’t we just go as we are?”

 

“Lapis. This is the  _ ultimate _ form of meepmorp. The  _ pinnacle _ , Lapis! We can’t call ourselves  _ real _ morpists if we don’t do this cosplay thing!”

 

The look Lapis gives you suggests that she doesn’t quite believe this counts as any form of meepmorp, let alone the highest form imaginable. But she kneels down beside you regardless, looking over your work. 

 

“Do you think maybe these would work better if we sewed them rather than gluing them together?” Lapis asks, holding up a half-finished shirt--part of a fairly good, in your opinion, facsimile of Percy’s camp outfit.

 

“Hmm...that  _ would _ increase the comfort factor, at least,” you respond with a nod. This prototype shirt  _ had _ been awfully scratchy at the hot-glued seams. “Could you go get the sewing supplies?”

 

“Sure thing,” she replies, and it doesn’t take her long to find the old sewing kit Pearl had given the two of you. You wonder if asking Pearl for help would be a good idea...but no, that would be cheating.

 

“Wow, thanks!” you tell her as you take the sewing kit, and you immediately begin working on undoing the glue and re-doing the seams with your needle and thread. Yes, this is  _ much _ better.

 

As you work away, Lapis watches, now quite clearly interested in the whole thing. “So if you’re Percy,” she comments, “does that mean I get to be Pierre?”

 

You grin broadly. She wants to be the Pierre to your Percy? This is wonderful!

 

“Of course!”

 

She smiles. “Cool.”

 

Stars, do you love it when she smiles.

 

\---

 

The two of you work late into the night. It’s a good thing Gems don’t need sleep, because if either of you did, there’d be no chance of you finishing these morps on time. Greg will be picking the two of you up at 10 AM sharp, and you simply  _ must _ be prepared!

 

In hindsight, you wish you’d started a few days ago, and Lapis points out that this would have been a wise idea. Oh well, what’s done is done.

 

You high-five when your costumes are complete, and spend the next two hours traipsing around the barn, pretending to  _ be _ Percy and Pierre. Maybe it’s a bit silly, but you’re both having fun, and when Greg pulls up in his van, you’re almost sad that you and Lapis can’t just hang out together, just the two of you, for the rest of the weekend.

 

Until Connie mentions that you and Lapis are getting your own suite in the hotel, of course.

 

This is gonna be the best three days of your life, and Lapis’ grin tells you that she’s just excited as you are. You all drive away, off to the con, and you wave a temporary goodbye to the barn--your barn, Lapis’ barn--as it fades from view.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I might actually write a bigger fic about Steven, Connie, Greg, and the Gems (Lapis and Peridot at the VERY least) going to a con. It could be a fun premise!


End file.
